


Strength

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione takes a moment during the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> 085 Them for lover100 and for smorgs; 42. It ends tonight

Not much surprised Hermione, after all she lived in a world full of magic. But as she sat in the Great Hall, watching people grieve, saying goodbye to their dead and tending to the wounds of those still living, she was stunned.

These were people she’d known, girls who had cried when they’d had fights with their friends and boys who’d sooner suffer in silence that give up an inch of their pride. These were her friends, her classmates, her teachers showing a united front against evil, being so much stronger than she felt.

She watched Ron, her centre of strength of late, cry over his fallen brother and felt all the fight rush out of her. She’d always known that she and Ron were willing to give up their lives for Harry but what about all these other people, students she didn’t even know the name of and teachers she’d never been taught by.

She stood up and grabbed some bandages, if they could be strong, then so could she.


End file.
